


Humiliate Me, I'll Love It

by AwesomeEmpress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Decisions, Fantasizing, Geeks/Jocks AU, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Intercrural Sex, Intimidation(??), Kink Prompt 50 - Geek/Jock, Loss Of Morals, M/M, Slight Bullying(??), Teenage Boy Hormones, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Virginity, school setting, thigh fucking, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeEmpress/pseuds/AwesomeEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geek/Jock AU. He’d cornered Yamaguchi before the end of class and held him there while everyone left. The blonde had been all smiles and lowered eyelids, towering over the other and leaning in so close they shared air.</p><p>He hadn’t laid a hand on the brunette, but by the end of their completely <i>normal</i> conversation, the other was panting and gasping at the air like a fish out of water. It was cute, the desperation that stretched across his face with Tsukishima being so close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the 100 Kink Prompt Challenge and I've made decent progress on this one so I decided to share it since the Tsukkiyama tag is sorely lacking.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was more in tune with his nerdy side than he let on. He studied hard, asked questions during class, and always wore the dopiest grin when he'd gotten a perfect score on a test.

Tsukishima only knew this because Yamaguchi was in some of his classes.

Not because he secretly admired the ordinary looking brunette from afar and  _certainly_ not because he was the type Tsukishima liked to watch squirm in fear.

Nope.

Yamaguchi wasn't overly attractive. He wasn't ugly either, he just sort of blended in with the crowd. But the blonde has always been an observer, it's a thing he does because this way he notices more about people and can therefore use it against them.

And god did he want to use something against Yamaguchi. With his awkward, tall, lanky body that he was obviously still not use to, his stupid, ugly freckles, and that godforsaken voice that went an octave higher when he was excited.

The brunette was just his type; he was positively  _aching_  to bully him into submission.

And it pissed him off that he  _couldn't_.

It wasn't that anyone was stopping him. Hell, the blonde doubted anyone would even  _try._  He was intimidating in his own way he supposed. He wasn't a jock; a meaty, over the top football nut that loved being an ass to everyone and tried to get into bed with any female that'd let him.

No, he was a towering mass of calculations, filled to the brim with insults waiting to be unleashed and a nasty kink for humiliation. Sure he was an ass to everyone –that was a given– but at least he wasn't desperate to stick his dick inside a girl.

Not when Yamaguchi was available and undoubtedly a virgin. Tsukishima couldn't picture the brunette giving himself away yet, not when he blushed so easily when he talked to girls.

It made his mouth water. Thinking about Yamaguchi's soft, tender skin. Imagining himself hovering above Yamaguchi, dominating the freckled boy, tearing him apart with nothing but his mouth and hands.

Hearing him cry out and whimper and whisper breathlessly  _please_ and  _more_ and  _oh god oh god oh god please let me cum Tsukishima!_

_He_ wanted to be the one to taint Yamaguchi. To watch the nerd unfold and come apart at his whim, to ache and want and beg only for  _him_.

The bell for lunch rang and startled him out of his thoughts. Without a second thought, he rushed out of the classroom, intent on heading to the upperclassmen's bathroom two floors up.

He wasn't allowed, but he didn't give a damn. He wasn't going to walk around with his dick jutting up and pressing against the rough fabric of his black uniform.

* * *

 

On his way out, after his rather unfulfilling orgasm in the bathroom, two  _senpais_  of his stopped him and tried to get him into trouble for using a public vicinity.

They obviously didn't know who he was, meaning they were either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Tsukishima was betting money on it being the latter.

It had been their own fault really, for not minding their own business. It's not his fault he happened to see one of the upperclassman's girlfriend practically eating another student's face in a desperate attempt to get off.

It just so happens he remembered seeing that earlier in the day, and now that her boyfriend was conveniently placed before him, it would be a shame if he didn't do his good deed of the day and inform the curly haired student, who stood nearly a foot shorter than him about his cheating lover.

It also just so happens, that the blonde knew his  _senpai_  was facing personal issues at the moment. After all, finding out that your mother was having an affair with another man was tough.

The moment he saw tears gather at the corners of the idiot's face, his grin widened into something feral.

The shorty looked like he wanted to punch him, and that amused him further because there was no way he'd reach without grabbing a stepping stool.

To add salt to the injury, he patted at the pathetic man's shoulder a bit with pitying smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He rummaged a hand in his pocket, sticking out his phone for a second and then tucking it back in place.

With that thought in mind, he calmly slipped around the two buffoons, wiping the hand he used to 'console' the other on his second senpai and whistling to himself a nameless tune he'd heard on the radio.

He looked down at his phone, cycling through his photos until he found the most recent one. He snorted at the photo, his impeccable skill allowing him to capture the upperclassman at his most vulnerable.

The curly-haired man was looking up at him in the photo, red-faced with glassy eyes and a scowl that marred his features just the right way. It was a great shot and even greater blackmail.

He put the phone away and walked down the hall back to his classroom where his lunch waited. He didn't notice himself humming along the way.

The blonde felt considerably better now.

* * *

The weeks dragged on and Tsukishima found himself looking at the back of Yamaguchi's head more often than not. It didn't help that he was always seated in the back to avoid blocking anyone else's view.

Idly he wondered, as he played with his phone under the table when the teacher wasn't looking, why he hadn't made a move for Yamaguchi.

It wasn't like he was known for his patience after all.

As he glared at pale strip of skin of his current obsession, he licked his lips, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands.

At that moment, Yamaguchi suddenly turned and they connected gazes. Tsukishima didn't turn away, he wasn't even startled.

He stared heavily at the teenager boy of his desires, looking at him with smoldering eyes that would hopefully get the point across to the nerd:  _you are mine._

Unfortunately, he didn't get to gauge Yamaguchi's response to his blatant display of want because the freckled-boy was called on. He quickly swerved in his chair and spouted out the answer, which was of course, was correct.

The blonde huffed, and was just about to put his head down to catch up on his sleep, when his keen eyes narrowed once again on the flesh of the brunette's neck. It was flushed, along with his ears.

Cute was what he first thought.

Seeing that flush spread all over that lithe, naked body was Tsukishima's second thought.

* * *

He was a loner by nature, only hanging out with a handful of people and even then, only when he wanted to.

It had been less than two days since he and Yamaguchi shared a look, and that hunger he felt whenever his eyes landed on the brunette came back with vigor.

His left hand was no longer enough.

Both had been sharing a multitude of looks since the last time; ranging from brief and shy and curious (Yamaguchi) to a full blown five minutes of provocative quirks of the lips and secret, flirtatious winks that promised a night of  _ravishing_ (Him).

But nothing went beyond that. Hell, they still hadn't even spoken a word to each other since the beginning of the year.

Yamaguchi skirted around him, shying away but looking at him with eyes that looked longingly at him.

Tsukishima was always there, always subtly inching closer, always gently pushing at him to surrender, always unconsciously intimidating him with the raw need he always portrayed towards him.

The sexual tension between them was stifling, and Tsukishima was nearly positive he wasn't the only one to feel it. The freckled-boy had been shooting him furtive glances all day, head bowed and shuffling quickly this way and that.

Just like now.

Tsukishima looked unabashedly at Yamaguchi's rear as he walked around trying to get volunteer's for a school festival or whatever. He had gotten a few acceptances here and there before he turned and made his way towards the back of the classroom.

For some unknown reason, the blonde felt his heart rate pick up grossly. He ignored it and focused on the brunette's crotch now that he was turned around.

He was asking some of the girls all the way across from the room, and Tsukishima tapped his foot impatiently.

_Finally_ , Yamaguchi turned his way. He turned to look the other way, acting like he hadn't just been ogling the other's dick.

He heard steps towards him and he turned, his curiosity winning, and met Yamaguchi's light brown eyes. The boy was less than five feet away from him. If he wanted to, he could easily reach over and grab the boy.

If he  _really_ wanted to, he could reach over, grab the boy, and slam him onto his table and get over this suffocating sexual tension between them.

He smiled at his own twisted thoughts, still staring hard at Yamaguchi. He looked incredibly dumb, standing by himself in the middle of the classroom, crumpling the papers he held in his hands.

The blonde lifted an eyebrow, the curve of his smile spreading when he saw the conflicted look on the other's freckled face.

He coughed into his hand lightly, grabbing Yamaguchi's attentions. He blushed slightly and muttered an apology before he walked briskly back to the front of the classroom.

Though slightly disappointed in the other's lack of bravado, it made a heat similar to molten lava settle in the pit of his stomach.

He  _really_ liked it when they ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **News Flash:** Tsukishima is a dirty pervert who doesn't seem to care about the sanctity of a learning environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, holy shit.
> 
> Have some porn. It's terrible, but whatever.
> 
> Just take it.

There was no way you could convince Tsukishima that Yamaguchi was not interested in him. He’d call bullshit immediately.

There was no possible way for the little minx to stare at him with such an overwhelming display of yearning and _not_ want him.

But yet, there was so much lust in those light brown eyes of the brunette, so why hadn’t he given in already? Surely he fantasized losing himself in the throes passion if his wavering looks were anything to go by.

Tsukishima was at his wits end, he was about ready to just slam the other against the nearest hard surface and kiss him breathless.

The other day Yamaguchi –being the little teacher’s pet he was– was helping with roll call. When it finally came to his name, the brunette stumbled over the words and ended up calling him ‘Tsukki’.

Sadly, practically everyone heard it and now he was being called that by idiots who thought they were being crafty.

He didn't care much. Not when it gave him the perfect opportunity to finally confront the shorter boy.

He’d cornered Yamaguchi before the end of class and held him there while everyone left. The blonde had been all smiles and lowered eyelids, towering over the other and leaning in so close they shared air.

He hadn’t laid a hand on the brunette, but by the end of their completely _normal_ conversation, the other was panting and gasping at the air like a fish out of water. It was cute, the desperation that stretched across his face with Tsukishima being so close to him.

He had to bend a little, but he nearly planted a searing wet kiss on him right then and there. Key word being _nearly_. Some idiots interrupted when they loudly entered the classroom, the fools had left their sports bags in the room. Yamaguchi used the distraction to slip out from under him and stumble away, stammering out excuses before he was gone.

That had been yesterday, and ‘Tsukki’ was just about finished tiptoeing around the other.

* * *

 

It had been in gym, one of the few classes they shared, when the blonde decided to make his second move.

It was their second to last period of the day, and Tsukishima was more than willing to ditch his next class (which they also conveniently shared) if that meant he could get Yamaguchi’s legs parted and him in between them.

It was near the end of the class and students were put to work putting supplies away. Yamaguchi was chosen to cart the equipment back into the storage room, and Tsukishima being the gentleman he was, offered to assist.

The walk there had been quiet, the air thick with repressed sexual urges. Once they arrived, the blonde quickly unlocked the room and held the door open while the brunette set to work organizing everything back into place.

Suspiciously looking around to make sure nobody would see him, he bent and quietly placed the keys down as to not alert the other and slammed the storage door shut, locking them both in.

It was dark inside, with only the little window in the very back and the yelp Yamaguchi let out at the loud slam to help Tsukishima find him.

When he finally did, his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and he was able to somewhat clearly see the nerd. _His nerd._

He let himself loose then, weeks of lusting after this boring guy finally crashing down on him. He pressed his lips hard against Yamaguchi’s, cupping a hand over the back of his head so that he wouldn’t pull away.

The brunette was stiff as a board when Tsukishima snuck his tongue inside his mouth, but he quickly melted into the kiss, twisting and curling his tongue with the blonde’s.

As the kiss deepened, the two grabbed at each other. Yamaguchi latched onto his hair, desperately tangling his fingers in it as if the taller boy would disappear if he didn’t grab him tightly enough.

When they finally broke apart, Tsukishima nuzzled his face in the crook of the freckled-boy’s neck sweetly before licking the pale expanse of skin and biting down hard and sucking. That'd leave a nice reminder.

The whimper Yamaguchi let out at the pain only fueled the blonde’s inner demons, a growl threatening to spill from his lips as he hardened impossibly more. He pressed himself against Yamaguchi, grinding down his arousal against the other’s hips. They both moaned at the contact, Yamaguchi bravely reaching down to cup and squeeze him through his shorts.

Before he could return the favor, the door to the storage creaked and the sound of keys jingling could be heard. They quickly pushed away from each other, fixing their appearance and trying to hide their swollen lips and engorged dicks.

The door swung open and this time it was Tsukishima who slipped out first, teeth clenched and hands fisted as he stiffly walked away, ignoring the rest of his classmates.

He vaguely heard one of them say, “Good thing coach forgot some stuff, or else you would’ve been stuck until next period!”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

* * *

 

Tsukishima's third try was in the middle of the day, but only because the opportunity was _there_.

He had been ordered by his teacher to take up some papers to the main office, and he had just finished the task when he spotted the tell-tale ahoge of Yamaguchi’s hair.

He’d was all the way at the other side of the hallway and had yet to spot him, the blonde almost passed the chance because he was too lazy. But then he noticed the nerd slip a key into a door he recognized as a private bathroom for the professors.

His legs moved of their own accord, and he bolted towards the restroom, he made it just after Yamaguchi had entered, stuffing his foot before the door closed and pushing his way inside.

Panting harshly through his nose, the blonde wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. The door locked automatically behind him, nobody could enter and no one could interrupt.

He could finally do this.

Yamaguchi was against the opposite wall, tense and open mouthed. He gawked, and Tsukishima dimly noted that it was not very attractive.

He pushed his glasses up slightly, and took a step forward. Yamaguchi flinched slightly and Tsukishima felt a shiver crawl up his spine, his cock already hard and heavy in his pants.

Light brown eyes glanced at the tent he was pitching, and the brunette shifted nervously.

“Um….” Yamaguchi mumbled, shifting more obviously now.

He cocked a blonde brow up, the other continued, “I have to pee…”

It came out as a whine, high-pitched and Tsukishima could _feel_ the embarrassment rolling in waves off the shorter male.

He raised both hands up, as if in surrender, "Go ahead."

The nerd wrung his hands nervously, wiggling in place for a bit before making up his mind and positioning himself in front of the toilet. It was surprising honestly, the blonde didn't think he'd actually do it.

It didn’t deter him, he walked up behind Yamaguchi, pressing his hard-on against the boy’s behind while he helpfully unzipped him from the front.

The freckled-boy’s breathing hitched and he grabbed at the blonde’s hands, but put no real effort into stopping him.

Tsukishima nibbled on his ear as he eased the other’s cock out of his underwear.

“Well?” he breathed against the other’s neck, gently rutting against his ass.

Yamaguchi’s voice cracked as he whimpered out, “This is humiliating…”

Nevertheless, the sound of liquid hitting the toilet water ensued, and the blonde snorted against the other’s skin, “That’s the point.”

When he finished peeing, Yamaguchi tried to pry the taller boy’s hands off his privates again but Tsukishima only gripped him harder, pumping him gently as he suckled at the neck he had stared at for so long.

With a hiss, Yamaguchi bucked his hips, shifting his hands to grip at the blonde’s forearms instead. Being the little shit he knew he was, the taller teen reached over to snatch a piece of toilet paper, bringing it up and dabbing at the pretty pink head of Yamaguchi’s erection, cleaning him.

The brunette let out a stuttering breath at the sensation, fucking Tsukishima’s hand in earnest. With a grunt, the taller boy let go of him and quickly pushed Yamaguchi’s loose pants down to pool around his ankles.

He parted the shorter boy’s thighs apart and spit at his hand, lathering his makeshift lube over his own large erection. Yamaguchi, who had snapped out of his stupor the moment he felt his legs opened, began to freak.

“H-hold on! W-we can’t be doing this here! We don’t have proper lube o-or a-“ Tsukishima ignored him and slipped his slickened dick between the other’s thighs, right under his testicles.

“Press your thighs together,” He whispered hotly against Yamaguchi’s ear, lightly biting the spot under the cartilage.

As he moved the tender skin between his teeth, he heard the brunette gulp, watched his Adam’s apple bob with the movement.

Imagine his utter _delight_ when Yamaguchi obeyed, dutifully closing his legs around Tsukishima’s hot flesh.

He growled appreciatively and palmed the other’s cock as a reward, his other hand digging into the soft, jiggly flesh of Yamaguchi’s left thigh.

He began moving his hips, slowly rocking into the tight space left for him and angling his erection so that he’d brush against the brunette’s balls.

Tsukishima peppered the column of Yamaguchi’s pale neck with hot, wet kisses, leaving as many marks as he could. He felt his dick throb when he heard the nerd’s broken gasps.

The blonde knew he wouldn’t last long, not when he’d waited so long to feel Yamaguchi shuddering and whimpering in his arms.

He pushed at the freckled boy’s back with his chest, making them both bend forward. Yamaguchi’s hands, which had been gripping at the blonde uselessly before, grabbed at the sides of the toilet desperately to keep him still as Tsukishima’s thrusts turned violent, needy, _desperate._

The hand the blonde had used to press Yamaguchi against him left the brunette’s thigh –leaving such pretty, pretty nail indents- and covered the other’s mouth, his moans coming out a bit too loud now.

His chest ached with how harshly he was panting, but he didn’t care. He continued to slip in between Yamaguchi’s thighs with vigor, drooling like an idiot and groaning at the wet, obscene sounds they both made.

Embarrassingly he came first, freezing after he gave his final thrust and burying his no doubt red face in the other’s back to muffle a groan that was a little too high for his liking.

White flashed behind his eyes as his came hard, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi’s middle to keep his balance.

He had to wait for a minute after he came down from his high, covering the brunette’s smaller body with his own as he leaned heavily for balance.

When he was confident that he could stand on his own, he pulled away, eyes not missing the way Yamaguchi’s legs trembled.

Still bent over the toilet for Tsukishima to see, he turned his back to stare imploringly at the blonde, “Tsukki…” He whined, wiggling his hips so that the taller boy could pay attention to his bouncing cock, still painfully hard and weeping at the tip.

A smirk pulled at his lips, and he moved to hover over the brunette again, one hand slipped under his shirt to play with his chest while he began to pull at Yamaguchi’s dick hurriedly, whispering heatedly about all the dirty things he was going to do to him.

He’d been in the middle of describing how he was going to bend Yamaguchi over the professor’s table afterschool, pound into that pert little ass until he sobbed for relief, and made him cum all over the furniture, when the freckled-boy finally came with a strangled cry.

 Tsukishima let go of the softening length and set to work making them both presentable, keeping a strong arm around the others waist so that he wouldn’t fall headfirst into the toilet. He hiked his pants and underwear up, grabbing tissue to clean the remains of his cum that splattered across the front of the Yamaguchi’s thighs.

When he was all freshened up, he tucked the nerd back into his pants, set him on his feet. Yamaguchi was still limp when placed him against the wall, but straightened quickly when Tsukishima planted a deep kiss on him, biting and sucking at his lips to make up for the lack of lip locking earlier.

He let go suddenly, giving a breathless chuckle when the shorter boy followed him with his lips, eyes still closed. Without another word he slipped out of the restroom, leaving the toilet flushing to the brunette.

The blonde walked down the hall with his head held high, a satisfied smile on his face. He ended up being almost twenty minutes to class, his teacher lecturing him for a bit, but it had definitely been worth it.

Who knew Yamaguchi had cute freckles on his butt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> -Empress


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima learns that relationships don't have to revolve around sex to be functional.

Their little encounter in the restroom kept Tsukishima sated for a little less than two weeks. Of course there had been some ‘accidental’ groping and secret kisses here and there, but he digresses.

It was Wednesday and the blonde had just finished acing a pop quiz in his last class when it began to raining.

He paid little attention to the weather though, the train station he used to get home was only a short powerwalk away anyways. But then the rain led way to hail and soon enough the blonde had a storm on his hands.

He hadn’t brought an umbrella because it hadn’t looked this bad in the morning, so he resigned himself to riding the train a soaked mess.

The final bell of the day rang, and he packed his books away, trying to organize it so that his supplies wouldn’t get ruined with the rain.

By the time he was done, the hallways were relatively clear and he was free to walk at his own brisk pace without the annoyance of watching his step to make sure he didn’t drop someone.

He’d gotten to his locker in record time, switching out his shoes for this sneakers, and grabbing his headphones to curl them around his neck.

Looking at the school clock, he realized he had plenty of time to get to the station comfortably. He walked out through the front doors and waited a bit for the rain to slow down as a last effort.

It didn’t.

He huffed and pouted to himself (stopping immediately because 6’2 guys _do not_ pout), and pulled his uniform collar as high as it would go, covering the majority of his white headphones.

Thankful that there was no one around, he darted into the storm, holding his suitcase over his head. Scowling when he felt the water seep into his clothes, he rushed towards the closest tree.

He moved his book bag back down to his side, aware that hadn’t made it very far from the school at all and wiped the precipitation as best he could off his glasses.

There was a giggle from his left and he turned to stare at the figure. When he couldn’t make out the person, he slipped his glasses back on and was met with freckles.

“Yamaguchi?”

The other smiled at him, looking decidedly dryer than him under the protection of his red umbrella.

He held it over them both, “Where are you headed?”

He stayed quiet. He wasn’t one for walking home with others, but the rain didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon and he was already a sopping mess. Tsukishima’s amber watched the brunette’s face, looked at his carefree smile before answering, “Train station.”

The brunette hummed in response, and shifted the umbrella higher, “Shall we go then?”

They started walking together after that, both teens shuffling awkwardly under the small umbrella. After being hit in the head for the fifth time, Tsukishima plucked the handle from Yamaguchi’s hand and just uttered an annoyed, “Keep close.”

The shift in position worked better and kept them both out of the rain slightly (which was better than expected because they were both taller than average teens).

As they walked, the blonde found himself glancing over at Yamaguchi frequently. Trying to figure out if he knew what he was doing by sharing his umbrella with him, what it meant, but the shorter male just quietly hummed a tune under his breath, completely oblivious.

They didn’t say a word until they got to the station, paid their fare, and finally got on the train. It was crowded, more so than usual because of the storm brewing outside, but they luckily were the first ones to enter and therefore were able to stand near the seating, grabbing onto the rail for support once the train started moving.

At that point they had started mumbling to each other, talking about unimportant things like the weather, when Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi was getting pushed around rudely and no one seemed to apologize for it.

At the first stop, the two girls who’d been sitting down in front of them vacated their seats. The blonde sat down gratefully, feeling suffocated. He settled down comfortably, shooting a look to Yamaguchi who was still being an idiot and letting everybody trample him on their way out.

He pulled him down and sat him next to him with a glare. He only received a sheepish, “Sorry Tsukki,” before his classmate eased into his side.

It was a tight fit, their wet bodies crushed together, but it wasn’t overly unpleasant. Tsukishima pulled on his headphones, cutting off any attempt of conversation from Yamaguchi, but the smaller boy didn’t seem to mind, pulling out his phone to play a game on it.

On the third stop, they both got up and pushed their way to the front, sniggering to themselves quietly after Tsukishima stepped on the foot of rowdy delinquent.

The blonde stopped his music when the brunette spoke to him, “Where do you live?”

“Two blocks down from the convenience store.”

“Ah, great! The convenience store is on my street.”

And they went on their way. The walk to the store had been quiet again, neither feeling the need to speak.

When they arrived there, they both walked in, Yamaguchi buying movies and snacks, while Tsukishima grabbed a handful of energy drinks.

After making their purchases, they walked out and hesitated before going their separate ways.

Clutching the handle of his now closed umbrella, Yamaguchi pointed east, “I live this way.”

The blonde didn’t reply.

“Um, well I guess this is goodbye…” The brunette made no move to leave.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he realized it, “No one’s at my house right now.”

Yamaguchi looked at him sharply, blushed and then shuffled over to his side again, “Lead the way.”

As they walked, Tsukishima’s head filled with perverted thoughts. He hadn’t been lying when he said there was no one home, his brother was still working and his parents were away on a business trip.

He had a few hours to utilize before his brother came home, and he figured he’d just lock himself and Yamaguchi in his bedroom, and then sneak the brunette out once his elder sibling came.

They made it to his house in no time, and he ushered Yamaguchi into his modest home. They’d slipped off their shoes and mumbled “I’m home” and “Sorry for the intrusion” respectively.

He had turned to face the shorter boy, ready to pin him against a wall, but Yamaguchi beat him to it.

“Wanna watch a movie?” He had asked, looking and shuffling in the plastic bag he’d gotten from the store.

“I heard this one is good.” He added, pulling out a horror movie and showing Tsukishima.

The question stumped the blonde, who had every intention of ravishing the freckled boy. In the end, Yamaguchi’s hopeful puppy eyes won him over and they trudged up the stairs to the blonde’s room.

They entered his room and the brunette gasped at it cleanliness. It was a normal bedroom as far as teenagers went, probably missing a few posters of half-naked woman on his blue walls.

He headed to his bed, which was pushed up against the far wall and sat on the ground, pulling out an energy drink from his bag and popping the tab.

He pointed to the TV which sat on top of a dresser, on top of it was the DVD player.

As Yamaguchi went to mess with the DVD player, Tsukishima got up with a grunt when he realized his clothes were still an uncomfortable, wet mess.

He pulled out a white shirt and some basketball shorts for himself, and then, as an afterthought, pulled out another T-shirt and a pair of sweats with a drawstring for his ‘guest’.

Pulling off his shirt, he called over to Yamaguchi and threw the clothing at him, before tugging on his own set.

Twisting back around once he was finished, he expected the brunette to be waiting for him, shy and fidgety, and ask for the bathroom so he could change in private.

Instead he found him already dressed, fumbling with the drawstring for a moment to tighten the pants.

He asked where to put his clothing, all polite smiles as if Tsukishima hadn’t molested him in a restroom at school. The blonde snatched the wet clothing from him, suddenly irate. Why was he the only one overthinking things?

Yamaguchi didn’t seem to notice, calling out that he’d get the movie started as Tsukishima walked out of the room.

_How long had it been since he watched a movie with some one?_

True to his word, the movie was on and playing by the time the blonde had walked back in. He plopped down unceremoniously on his wood floor and leaned back heavily against his bed, glad that his mother had insisted on placing the TV across from his bed

Yamaguchi busied himself with preparing their ‘movie night’ as he called it, moving about the taller teen’s room like it was his own.

“Blankets? Remote? Pillows?” He would ask, the blonde only pointing out where the objects could be found, and generally not being much help.

That didn’t stop the brunette and by the time he was done, Tsukishima found himself covered in blankets and pillows, his hand in a bag of chips Yamaguchi had passed to him.

He had been passing his classmate one of his energy drinks, when the first insult came flying out of his mouth, reminding him of why no one liked watching films with him “You can tell this was a low-budget movie.”

Either Yamaguchi didn’t hear it or ignored him in favor of taking a long gulp out of the canister.

The movie continued on. It was cliché and completely stupid, relying on pop up scares and ear-splitting screams from the stupid bitch who couldn’t run in heels.

It was like he couldn’t register the words coming out of his mouth, “This movie sucks.”

“Why doesn’t she just find a weapon.”

“It’s obvious he’s _right there_.”

“Wow, I don’t think this movie could get any shittier.”

He waited for Yamaguchi to snap at him to shut up, or make up an excuse to leave him. He nearly spit out his drink when the nerd _joined him._

“Haha look Tsukki, it’s the cliché panty shot.”

The blonde whipped his head to look at him, to see if he was mocking him or just acting like him to get him to shut up.

Yamaguchi met his gaze and grinned, snickering when the girl predictably slipped and fell while running away from the killer.

Without realizing it, Tsukishima relaxed his shoulders and spit out his own critique. And that’s how the two spent their afternoon, putting in a chic flick after the horror film finished.

Surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) the chic flick had Yamaguchi in tears as the main couple confessed their undying love for each other in the rain, prompting Tsukishima to make fun of him and two end up tussling on the floor after Yamaguchi lunged at him.

That’s how Tsukishima’s older brother found them, wriggling around on the floor like little kids and laughing so hard they snorted.

Once he noticed Akiteru, the blonde had hurried to put his cool demeanor back into place, but it was kind of hard when Yamaguchi kept secretly pinching at the soft flesh of his lovehandles.  

After proper introductions were made, his brother brought a very good point, “Should I place an extra rice bowl at the table or..?” He trailed off.

Yamaguchi –who had mysteriously reverted back to his shy old self– just blubbered mindlessly, until Tsukishima slapped a large palm on his back and made him spit out his words.

“Ouch! U-um no thank you! I really should be getting home now.”

Akiteru just smiled and nodded, leaving the two to their own devices. The blonde stood up and grabbed two hoodies, one for himself and one for Yamaguchi before leading them both out of the room and down the stairs.

“My clothes?” Yamaguchi had asked, looking up at Tsukishima.

“Not finished drying,” He shrugged, slipping on his still wet sneakers.

“Oh? Walking him back?” Akiteru inquired, his question going ignored as his little brother slipped on the hoodie.

“I’m off,” He called walking out of the house.

“Please come visit again!” The older Tsukishima smiled at Yamaguchi, who only gave a shy wave back before grabbing his umbrella and running out after the taller boy.

It was late evening already, and although the sky looked dark, there was no need for an umbrella.

The two walked back to the convenience store, Tsukishima teasing the freckled boy for crying at such a shitty movie and Yamaguchi defending his honor by listing the reasons why it had been perfectly manly to shed tears.

Finally the brightly lit store came into view, and Yamaguchi said his goodbyes, running down the six houses (Tsukishima counted) to his house where he waved one last time before passing through the gate and disappearing inside.

The walk back to his house, gave the blonde enough time to consider what had transpired in his house today. Yamaguchi came over, and although Tsukishima had invited him over for sex, they ended up wasting their time snarking insults at cheap movies.

It was mind-boggling.

But what really confused the blonde was the fact that he had _enjoyed_ the nerd’s company.

And it wasn’t because of sex.

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all beautiful people and I appreciate every ounce of attention ya'll give this story. I shall have one or two more chapters posted and that should be it for this prompt. I'll see you next week with one last smut scene!
> 
> Stay magical (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> -Empress


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima realizes he's actually pretty terrible at the whole bullying thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all precious.  
> Like I cannot say that enough (｡・//ε//・｡)  
> A big thank you to all those who gave kudos, and a big kiss to those who commented. Rest assured your comments are read and enjoyed and hold a special place in my heart.

The next day was pouring, but Tsukishima learned from yesterday’s mistake and brought his own umbrella.

It had been a bit boring today, since Yamaguchi had been absent, but the blonde had found other ways to entertain himself.

Namely causing havoc in the girl’s locker room. Now, before you make any assumptions, Tsukishima was not peeping (what did you take him for? A _pervert?)_. He did however catch a few of his classmates in the act.

They were idiots, all five or six of them, clustered around the door that was open just a crack. Of course he had to ruin their fun –that’s his thing– and he not so quietly sneezed.

Of course the girls being the kind souls they were, automatically turned to the sound and instinctively blessed him. As they all turned, they noticed the door ajar, and more importantly, the males eyeballing them.

That had been a spectacle.

After he had fled the scene, namely because he didn’t want to be roped in with the others, he caught up with Kageyama, who was his favorite victim (after Yamaguchi).

“You’re terrible.”

“Eh? Whatever do you mean King?”

Tsukishima saw the other clench his teeth angrily, and laughed inside his head, he was so easy to rile up!

He motioned with his head in back of them, where the girls unleashed hell on the peeping toms.

“I was just trying to do my good deed of the day you know. I certainly wouldn’t want to be spied on when changing.” He smiled good-naturedly.

Kageyama scoffed.

“Hmm, you don’t agree? Who knew the King was so lewd? That explains why I always catch you staring at Hinata in the locker rooms.”

As expected the other flushed, in anger or embarrassment he couldn’t tell. The raven haired boy swiveled around and in a flash, had the blonde by his uniform collar.

Tsukishima met his white-hot glare, sneering back at him.  

A moment of tense silence passed, Kageyama glowering at him from below and Tsukishima looking off to the side in a bored manner.

Finally the other released him, muttering heatedly about how he wasn’t gay and how the blonde should shove his ridiculous observations up his own ass.

“What about you?”

The glasses wearer turned to him, blonde brow cocked.

“You’re the one always harassing Yamaguchi, I’m surprised the poor guy hasn’t moved schools.” He elaborated, walking faster down the hallway.

Tsukishima didn’t let him run away, matching his stride easily, “That’s not a nice thing to say King, I’m nice to all my classmates.”

“Bullshit, you’re bullying him aren’t you?”

The blonde smiled again, but the motion was all teeth. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, looking at Kageyama from the corner of his eye, “Are you going to try and stop me?”

Whether he felt the blonde’s dark aura or not, the raven haired boy only waved a hand at him dismissively.

“As if, I couldn’t care less honestly. I have to tolerate your pale ass enough as is, I’m not going to bother with your personal affairs, shitty four-eyes. I have more important things to do.”

Though it had been littered with insults, Tsukishima relaxed at his classmate’s words and scoffed in turn, “I doubt getting into Hinata’s pants counts as something important, your _majesty_.”

He walked off, leaving Kageyama to sputter in his fury alone.

The idiot had a point though, he was _suppose_ to be bullying the freckled nerd, not cornering him in bathrooms and getting off with him.

Oh well, those were minor details. He’d get back on track tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

He _did not_ get back on track the following day.

In fact, the only thing he did get back to doing was openly staring at Yamaguchi and fantasizing all the utterly _disgusting, vile,_ and _completely immoral_ things he wanted to do to him.

Tsukishima wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform, just to make sure he wasn’t drooling. He’d caught himself slobbering before, it wasn’t pretty.

What was pretty though, was Yamaguchi’s erect nipples. He noticed the pink numbs poking through the freckled boy’s wet thin, white shirt, nature’s punishment for getting stuck in the rain.

It was almost an eyesore, the way they called out to the blonde. His hands itched to touch them, to play with them and have them pebble under his fingers, to latch on with his mouth and _suck_ until the surrounding skin flushed a dark red under his attention.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Yamaguchi! I can see your nipples!” Hinata exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the classroom.

The nerd predictably flushed, all the way to the tops of his ears, and crossed his arms across his chest.

Giggling erupted, and Tsukishima made a mental note to crush Hinata later.

“S-shut up!” Yamaguchi stuttered out when the boys began to wolf-whistle.

The blonde looked away, absent-mindedly watching the rain hit the window and thinking how good Yamaguchi looked when wet.

 

* * *

 

Now before anything, Tsukishima values the quiet sanctity the school library offers, Yamaguchi however, as the blonde soon figured out, did not give two shits.

It was suppose to be field day in gym today, but seeing as their school used a dirt path scraped along the field instead of installing a proper track for the students, the now hideously muddy terrain made running a death wish.

So gym class was cancelled and they were herded to the library for study hall, which quite frankly, was a complete waste of time for Tsukishima. What use is studying if he’s already a genius?

Their teacher, who was too loud and boisterous to stay quiet for too long, had instead left them under the care of the librarian, a rickety old lady who Tsukishima was willing to bet money was too senile to be working.

He’d secluded himself to a vacant table in the corner, hidden behind bookshelves, and was not at all surprised when Yamaguchi followed him a few minutes later, probably realizing he’d get kicked out if he kept hanging around the bickering idiots, Hinata and Kageyama.

The nerd took the seat in front of him and Tsukishima would have gladly spent the rest of the class studying every freckle dotted on the bridge of Yamaguchi’s nose and cheeks, but it was pretty much impossible when his nose was stuck in a book.

So instead the blonde took to counting the ceiling tiles while he waited for class to end. He was staring intently at a red splatter that had caught his eye, internally debating whether it was ketchup or blood, when the first nudge came.

He tsked when he felt Yamaguchi’s foot hit his knee. Yamaguchi apologized, too glued to the damn book to look up.

Tsukishima brushed it off, going back to his observations. It was too dark to be ketchup…

He jolted in his seat when the second hit came, this time on the inside of his thigh. It was more of a nudge really, but it hit too close to home for Tsukishima’s comfort.

 “Oi!” He hissed, tapping his foot against Yamaguchi’s in retaliation.

The brunette mumbled out another apology, his face still hidden. The blonde didn’t bother looking away this time, all thoughts of suspicious ceiling stains gone.

Despite knowing it was coming, the third nudge still surprised him. Mostly because, unlike the other two, Yamaguchi’s foot nudged at his thigh and _stayed_.

When he felt the foot start to rub upwards in the direction of his crotch, Tsukishima took the moment to realize the nerd had toed off his shoe before panicking.

He reached down and grabbed the nerd’s foot, squeezing it painfully until he heard a quiet yelp. Public humiliation was _his_ thing damnit, and he’ll be damned to hell before he becomes the victim.

Still, his breathing hitched in excitement, his cock stirring in his pants at the thought of Yamaguchi giving him a foot-job.

The freckled boy looked up when the blonde refused to let go of his foot, pouting at him like a child denied their favorite toy. He yanked on his foot again, but Tsukishima’s grip on him didn’t budge.

He smirked at the nerd’s futile attempts to gain back his leg.

Suddenly Yamaguchi smiled deviously, scooting down further in his chair as he hiked up his other leg and pressed it back against Tsukishima’s thigh.

When the blonde went to grab the second attacker, Yamaguchi dug his heel in. Pain laced up his thigh and straight to his cock; Tsukishima stayed _very still_.

The brunette purposely moved his foot again, slowly this time, glowering at him as if to say ‘ _I dare you to stop me again’_.

Swallowing his pride, Tsukishima glared back at Yamaguchi (and was slightly disappointed when he didn’t cower) but nonetheless placed his hands on top of the desk and out of the suddenly-daring freckled nerd’s way.

Complacent that he’d gotten his way, Yamaguchi tenderly began to rub his foot upwards as a reward.

The touches were too gentle and soft for them to be considered sexual, but still Tsukishima found himself struggling to control his breathing, the torturously slow pace making his nerves pulse and throb under his skin.

As the foot got closer to the straining dick in his pants, Tsukishima glanced around the library. He wasn’t one to give free shows after all, but there was no need to worry, this part of the library was pretty much vacant and the bookshelves provided all the coverage then needed.

When he turned, Tsukishima found brown eyes crinkling in mischief at him. Yamaguchi had gone back to hiding behind his book it seemed.

The brunette peeked at him from over his book and winked back secretively, pushing against Tsukishima’s thighs. The blonde has no idea what’s going on but he can’t say he dislikes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a _cliffhanger_???  
>  ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(；　・＿・)┘
> 
> -Empress


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after all that has happened, the only thing that Tsukishima can say with 100% certainty is that Yamaguchi is a walking enigma. Looks like he has no choice but level up to boyfriend status, not that he wants to (shhh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the finishing smut scene. No actually penetration because I think they're much too early in the relationship -or whatever they got going on- for something that heavy. 
> 
> Beautiful Cinnamon Rolls Too Good For This World, Too Pure. //sNORTS

Tsukishima stays as he is, trying to figure out what the brunette is playing at. Yamaguchi only pushes at his leg harder so he’s got no choice but to just go with it. He takes the hint and opens his legs wider, face flushing a deep red as he does so. He struggles to make himself seem casual, conscious of the other people around them.

He doesn’t have time to think about getting caught though, because with another gentle press Yamaguchi’s foot is _there_ and the pressure against his aching erection is such a delicious relief.

He sucks in a breath through his clenched teeth, his hips trembling as he fights to keep himself still.

His euphoria is cut short however, when Yamaguchi begins to map out the outline of his cock in painfully slow strokes. The glasses-wearer bucks his hips up as best as he can, urging Yamaguchi to go faster.

The little shit does the opposite.

He goes slower than before, leaving Tsukishima to dry-hump his foot like a complete _savage_ and damn, the blonde has never in all his life had to stoop so low to get off.

God, it was turning him on like never before.

Yamaguchi, looking hot and bothered himself, leans towards him and whispers out in a heated tone, “Tsukki, your face is all red. Are you hot? Maybe you should unbutton your shirt.”

The complete control the nerd has on him at the moment is downright _humiliating._ Still, with shaking hands, Tsukishima reaches up to undo the first two buttons of his uniform and after a moment of hesitation, does the same to his shirt.

At this point, he’s willing to do anything just to make Yamaguchi go _fucking_ faster.

He must’ve done the right thing because the brunette’s foot presses against his cock slightly harder, the pressure sending sparks of electricity up his spine, but the speed doesn’t change.

The pace is still agonizingly slow, making Tsukishima stutter out quiet curses as he desperately ruts up against the sole of Yamaguchi’s foot.

Heat begins to coil tightly in his belly, but it’s not _enough_ and he’s panting and growling like a _fucking_ dog, but he’s past the point of caring, and still Yamaguchi _refuses_ to go faster.

There’s a wet spot on the front of his trousers, a testament to how aroused he is and he can tell Yamaguchi’s practically high with the thought that _he’s_ the one making big, bad Tsukishima this horny.

Apparently one victory isn’t enough, because the little minx has the audacity to lean in again and say, “I don’t think that’s enough _Tsukki_ , maybe you should unbutton one more.”

The curve of Yamaguchi’s smile is dangerous, and idly, Tsukishima thinks how bad he wants to sink his teeth into the brunette’s plush bottom lip.

He thinks he’s going crazy, because at the moment, slamming Yamaguchi down and taking him in front of everyone, even the senile old lady, is sounding more and more like a good idea. Like a _great_ idea in fact.

He doesn’t even hesitate, doesn’t even think, when he reaches for the next buttons on his shirt.

But suddenly the frictions gone and his too hot skin is now freezing without the nerd’s touch. His core throbs and aches with every beat of his overworked heart, his poor abdomen ready to explode with pent up frustration.

Tsukishima has never been so close to tears _in his life._

“Not that one…” The purr in Yamaguchi’s voice goes straight to his neglected cock, which at this point, he could lubricate an entire army with how much he’s leaked.

Yamaguchi seems to notice that he’s out of it too, so he motions with his eyes downwards. It clicks immediately, and the blonde hurriedly fumbles to undo his pants.

Somewhere in the very back of his mind, Tsukishima might have realized how disgustingly pliant and obedient he’d become under Yamaguchi’s hands (feet in this case).

That didn’t stop him from pulling out his dick though.

He’d regret it later, but it was too late now. There was no way he was going to walk out of the library without some sort of release.

The cold air hit his twitching erection just _so_ and he couldn’t help but sigh at the slight relief it gave him. Yamaguchi takes that as his cue to continue, and returns his foot to its previous spot. He starts rubbing delicately, probably afraid the blonde’s too sensitive for much stimulation.

Tsukishima bumps his hips up to meet the brunette’s strokes, too high-strung and overwrought to care for the burn it gives him.

Yamaguchi humors him, grinding the heel of his foot carefully against the base of his cock, and the spike of pleasure it gives him is dizzying.

He shoves a fist into his mouth before his moans can make it out. There’s a fire burning hot in his abdomen, coiled so tightly it hurts. The heat seeps into his veins, travels down and amasses in cock.  

He feels it. His balls draw tight, and Tsukishima holds his breath. Yamaguchi senses it too and grinds his heel down again, harsher than last time, and it’s enough.

Tsukishima’s orgasm knocks the wind out of him. It leaves him breathless, trembling all over as white pools behind his eyes and the tight heat inside his belly finally erupts in one mind-blowing release.

The blonde is still out of it when the bell rings, dazed and drowsy and entirely too exhausted to haul himself out of his chair. Yamaguchi returns (when did he leave?) with a bundle of tissue paper and goes about carefully and discreetly cleaning the white mess that’s all over Tsukishima’s trousers.

The nerd is able to soak most of it up and his black uniform pants cover the rest. It’s been like five minutes since the bell rang and they’re probably going to be late to their next class, but Tsukishima’s on cloud nine and can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

With Yamaguchi’s incessant tugging, the blonde finally finds the strength to stand. His legs feel like jelly; the freckled teen notices and grins that stupid, smug smile of his.

He takes a careful step forward and realizes that in addition to his newfound jelly legs, it feels like he’s got twenty pounds of weights strapped to each thigh. All in all, he’s going to be sore for a while.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” He can’t help but growl, embarrassment creeping up when the brunette refuses to stop snickering under his breath.

“Sorry Tsukki!”

Tsukishima snorts. Yamaguchi doesn’t look sorry _at all_.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe it’s because he just got the best foot-job of his life (and consequently the best orgasm of his life) or maybe it’s just because Yamaguchi’s hopeful puppy eyes are too cute to refuse, but he walks home the brunette.

 _And_ holds his hand after they get off the train.

 _And_ swaps numbers with him when they get to the brunette’s street.

 _And_ lets Yamaguchi pull him down and peck him on the cheek when they go their separate ways.

Tsukishima walks the rest of the way home with his headphones on, blasting metal into his ears and feeling strangely affectionate for a guy who’s got dirt on nearly everyone in school.

It’s not a bad feeling actually.

 

* * *

 

At night, Tsukishima is stuck awake, trying desperately to get the nerd out of his head. He can’t help it though, Yamaguchi Tadashi is interesting.

He’s shy, easy bully material, a pushover, covered from head to toe in freckles and a total nerd in school. He’s got no recognizable skills or talents, and he’s not popular with the girl either. He’s the epitome of a boring high school teenager. Still…

_“Tsukki, your face is all red. Are you hot? Maybe you should unbutton your shirt.”_

The blonde clenches his teeth and grips his phone harder, struggling with words for once in his life.

Yamaguchi Tadashi is interesting, so so interesting and Tsukishima has always been weak to his curiosity. He types out a hasty message on his phone and sends it before he can lose the courage.

He waits anxiously for a reply, thinking of all the ways Yamaguchi can take the message, all the ways it might backfire on him.

He doesn’t have close friends, and he definitely doesn’t do relationships. That’s just how he is. He’s come to think of it as a bad habit.

His phone beeps.

The blonde hurriedly reads the reply; it’s what he wanted to hear.

His next message is far more riskier, but Tsukishima throws caution to the wind. It’s easy to be around the freckled nerd, easy to be his hard-headed, rude, and sly self and that’s what makes the brunette so enjoyable to be around.

He’ll never admit it out loud, but Yamaguchi is interesting, and the blonde isn’t ready to toss him away just yet.

**{Cue Good Ending}**

* * *

[Tsukkiyama's Text Conversation](http://awesomeempress.tumblr.com/tagged/Humiliate-Me-I%27ll-Love-It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's DONE. 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> Y'all were great and hella sweet, and I'm sad our little adventure with these two dorks is over. Thank you very much for commenting and leaving kudos, I'm finally getting the hang of writing again and I've got 99 more kink prompts to go, so you might see me again soon!
> 
> ((Psst: I have a tumblr! So don't be afraid to talk to me (*´∀`*) Just click on the link above^))
> 
> -Empress


End file.
